Mainland Adventure (REMAKE)
by WeatherChan
Summary: Once again, Thomas really wants to go over to the Mainland and see the world - but this time, he goes without anyone knowing where he's gone. As Thomas goes on a long journey, his friends follow his every move, hoping for their little tank engine friend to come home safe and sound, while meeting some new friends - and old faces - along the way. (Rewritten, heavily updated!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thought I'd put a message in before you read the story!**

 **For those who have read my stuff before, I HAVE written Mainland Adventure before ;) But I decided to rewrite it! Back then, my writing skills were terrible, and I have become much better now! Besides, I have also updated a few of the characters who appear in here. I am not sure how long it will take for me to finish this story, but I hope you will all enjoy it. Have fun!**

* * *

It was a busy afternoon on the Island of Sodor. The sky was clear and blue, and all the engines were working their hardest on the Sodor Railway. Thomas was working on his Branch Line, with his two faithful coaches Annie and Clarabel.

That afternoon, Thomas wasn't concentrating on his work. He was very busy daydreaming. For as long as Thomas could remember, he had always wanted to see the world. He couldn't explain why, but there was just something about the rest of the world he just wanted to see.

Thomas first started exploring the world around him when he was working back in Brighton on the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway, but he was transferred shortly after to Sodor – not only an Island that he had heard of before and wanted to visit, but it was a new railway, and had more places where he could explore the world around him.

Many years have gone by, and Thomas knows the Island of Sodor like the back of his bunker. But there is no stopping his curiosity. He has explored some new parts of the Island, which has helped the Island of Sodor to expand, but sometimes Thomas' curiosity can get him into trouble.

Regardless, Thomas' biggest ambition is to see the world around him. He wasn't sure where, when, or how it would start. But Thomas could still dream.

"T-Thomas! You're going a little too fast!" Annie cried out!

Thomas was too busy daydreaming he didn't hear her.

"Thomas! Slow down!" Clarabel cried!

Thomas still didn't listen, but his two coaches were right – caught up in his daydreams, Thomas was going faster, and faster.

As Thomas approached a junction, he didn't notice that coming from the line next to the junction, Blake, the new, black tank engine, was puffing up with a long train of stone. Blake carried on happily down the tracks, passing her signal to go.

Thomas didn't see his signal to stop.

Suddenly, Blake looked ahead, and gasped, "THOMAS!"

Thomas suddenly jolted, looking ahead – and saw he was speeding right towards Blake!

"Cinders and ashes! BLAKE!"

The two engines whistled and came to a sudden halt – narrowly bumping each others buffers! Luckily, no one was hurt, but Blake was...a little shaken. Annie and Clarabel came to a stop behind Thomas, and they weren't happy.

"Thomas! Didn't we tell you to stop back there!" Annie snapped.

"Um..." Thomas gulped, "Maybe..."

"You were going much too fast!" Clarabel sighed anxiously.

Thomas slowly backed away, apologising to his coaches, and then looked over at Blake. The little tank engine was still shuddering, her boiler trembling on her wheels.

"I'm really sorry Blake...I should've slowed down, I didn't see my signal..."

"I-It's fine T-Thomas...r-really..." Blake stuttered quietly. Thomas knew he made a mistake. He knew that Blake wasn't a very loud engine. The poor tank engine was always a timid engine who was easily frightened. When he first met her, she was so quiet she didn't utter a word to any engine, and her face was covered in soot – all to hide a scar that went across her right eye.

But since then, Thomas has helped Blake to boost her confidence, and helped her to accept who she is as an engine. Blake has been doing much better, but she was still very paranoid and kept to herself.

"W-Why w-were you s-s-speeding down t-the tracks a-anyway?" Blake asked, slowly calming down.

"Oh, I was just...daydreaming about seeing the world." Thomas sighed dreamily.

"Daydreaming?! Thomas!" Annie grumbled.

"That is the 3rd time this week you almost caused an accident because of your daydreaming..." Clarabel sighed.

Thomas just laughed, "I know you two! But...there's a big world out there...and I want to see it!"

Annie and Clarabel then chuckled, "You will one day Thomas, but now we have work to do."

"We better hurry along, or we will be late." Clarabel chimed.

Thomas then chuckled a little, "Okay ladies. See you later Blake!" Thomas whistled and puffed off.

Blake just watched him in amusement. She quietly giggled to herself and carried on with her journey.

* * *

Later that evening, Thomas was making his final stop on his Branch Line, and rested for a while at the station before setting off for home. But he was restless...he wanted to see the world more than ever.

Blake slowly pulled in for a drink of water. Unlike Thomas, Blake had to work longer. She had a few more goods trains to pull before she headed back to her shed at Knapford.

The two friends saw each other and let off a friendly whistle.

"So Thomas..." Blake muttered out of nowhere – not something that normally happens with a character like Blake, "You...want to see the world?"

"Oh yes Blake!" Thomas agreed instantly, "Very much so! I want to see the world more than anything...it has always been my dream."

Blake just smiled nervously, "The world may be lovely but..."

"There is just so much to this world, and I want to see it! All the towns, cities, the stations, the people!"

"I-It may be nice to see b-but-"

"Oh! You're from the Mainland Blake! What is it like?"

"So are you..."

"Yeah well...I've been on Sodor for years! It must be different now?"

"Well...yes...b-but...s-sometimes not all c-change is good..."

"Don't be silly! Change can be good!"

"Every engine has a day when they believe the rails are smoother on the other side..."

"Hmm...maybe I could explore the Mainland, tonight!"

"...You'll what now..."

"Blake, how can I get across to the Mainland-"

"Thomas...y-you're talking nonsense...t-there is no way you can e-explore the WHOLE Mainland in o-one night..."

"Hm...do you know how to get to the Mainland?"

"...Why are you asking..."

Thomas just looked around, making sure no one could hear him. Annie and Clarabel have already fallen asleep from a long days work. Only Thomas and Blake were around.

"...I am going over to the Mainland."

"W-Without permission!? T-Thomas...y-you'll get into trouble for that!"

"I will only explore a little bit of it. I will be back before sunrise!"

"...Why do I have a feeling you won't..."

"C'mon Blake. Please?"

Blake looked over at Thomas suspiciously. She wasn't dumb. But Thomas was her closest friend she made on the Island.

"...Y-You could wait for a boat...o-or you could take the...Vicarstown Bridge."

"Great!" Thomas peeped excitedly, "Your last train takes you to Vicarstown, right?"

Blake just eyed him, "Yes...why do I have a feeling you will-"

"Follow!" The two engines said together, although Blake was not as amused as Thomas was.

* * *

Later in the night, Blake took her train to Vicarstown. And as predicted, Thomas was following behind her. He was coupled up to her brake van, and he acted as her banker engine – although Blake could clearly make the journey on her own.

As the two engines approached the yard, Thomas and Blake were uncoupled, and Thomas sneaked ahead for the bridge. Blake followed behind him, paranoid didn't describe half of her feelings right now.

"T-Thomas! M-Maybe you should head back...y-you will get into trouble for this! B-Big trouble!" Blake trembled anxiously, pleading with Thomas to change his mind.

"You worry too much Blake." Thomas giggled, "Like Henry!"

"...I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or a rude remark..."

"I promise I will be home by sunrise Blake. If anyone asks, just cover for me! Saying I got a late goods train." Thomas explained.

Blake wasn't too sure about this, but watched as Thomas sped off across the bridge. Luckily, no one was around to watch him. But Blake remained on the other side, watching her friend speed off into the unknown...

"...Please hurry back..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas sped off down the rails! He didn't know much of where he was going, but he just followed the rails to their destination.

Although Thomas rarely did do work that took him across to the Mainland, he has heard a few things. He knew that the station before Sodor was called Barrow-in-Furness. But that was all Thomas knew. He didn't know where he was going from here.

But Thomas felt happy, he had the moons and the stars to guide him, and his lamp shone brightly in the night, shining his way down the rails.

So this was what the Mainland was!

After puffing along the rails for a few minutes, Thomas approached a station platform. Looking around, he saw he was at the station of Barrow-in-Furness.

"Wow...so this is Barrow-in-Furness!" Thomas looked around in awe, "Hmm...not as busy as I heard it can be...well..." Thomas chuckled nervously, "I guess it is past midnight now..."

Thomas slowly carried on down the line. He was a little nervous, but he was determined to carry on exploring.

As he slowly puffed along the line, Thomas saw a white light in the distance. It was around the same shape as his headlamp.

Maybe it was another engine!

"Uh, h-hello!" Thomas called out, trying to communicate with the engine. The engine continued coming Thomas' way – and it was coming quite quickly!

"H-Hey!" Thomas called out, "T-There's another engine here!" Thomas then whistled loudly!

The engine gasped and came to a sudden halt! The scratching metal of its brakes pierced through the air!

Thomas gasped and closed his eyes, bracing for the hard impact! But thankfully, Thomas felt a gentle tap on his buffers, as the mysterious engine came to a sudden halt.

Thomas opened his eyes nervously, and watched as the engine slowly reversed to give him space.

"Goodness gracious me!" The engine exclaimed, "Whatever was that for, almost made an old engine's boiler explode!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Thomas quickly apologised. He couldn't make out the engine much, except for his face. He had red buffers like his own, only it had markings that said 'No. 20' along it.

"Goodness...not to worry young lad, suppose that's engines today." The engine chuckled.

He appeared to be a kind sort of engine.

"Um...e-excuse me..." Thomas asked anxiously, "W-Who are you?"

"Huh? The engine looked up, before stuttering, "Oh goodness me! Wherever are my manners...come with me young engine. Let's go somewhere with...a little more light."

The engine reversed, allowing Thomas to follow him. He was actually not that fast.

The two engines entered a large shed, big enough for two engines to settle in. The elderly engines driver hopped out and turned on the lights, giving the two engines a chance to examine each other.

Thomas was amazed. The engine was painted in a fine Indian Red livery with golden linings and markings. He had four big wheels, and a tender behind him. On his tender, marked in the yellow letters, was the initials 'F R'. What could F R mean?

"Wherever are my manners." The old engine chuckled, "Not introducing myself...my name is Raymond."

"I-I'm Thomas." Thomas introduced, warming up to the elderly engine, "What big wheels you got..."

"Oh yes?" Raymond chuckled, "Well, back in my day, it was very common for engines to have just four wheels, then all these bigger and stronger engines started popping out of nowhere."

Thomas was amazed, "Um...how old are you?"

"...Quite a rude question." Raymond insisted, but laughed it off regardless, "Well, I know I was finished on a Tuesday so...hmm...how long has it been since 1868?"

Thomas gasped in shock! Raymond was at least more than 100 years old! He has never met an engine as old as Raymond! Well...he has met some old engines, but none as old as Raymond is.

"Wow! You must be very wise!" Thomas complimented, eagerly!

Raymond chuckled bashfully, "Well, it is nice to hear such lovely compliments once in a while. But I base it all on experiences. Living as long as I have, you will notice there are bad times to learn from, and good times to be thankful for. It is our duty as the older engines to pass that knowledge to the young ones. So they will learn more and more. It is a ongoing progress, so that one day those engines can teach other engines."

"Wow..." Thomas was amazed, "You sound like my friend Edward."

Raymond's eyes suddenly sparked up, smiling a bit, "Edward, eh?" he chuckled, "Oh I remember an Edward once."

Thomas looked up at him, confused.

"Well, back then, I use to teach a nice, young engine named Edward. Very polite, very kind, always offering to help others."

"Edward..." Thomas listened and gasped, "That must be who you're talking about!"

"Hm? Oh no Thomas..." Raymond sighed, "The Edward I knew was transferred in 1915 to the Sodor Railway. Don't know what they did with him now..."

"No Raymond!" Thomas chirped eagerly, "Edward is okay! He's still working with us!"

Raymond looked up in awe, listening with eagerness to the tank engine. Thomas explained all about his railway, and explained more specifically about Edward! Raymond was amazed!

"Oh yes..." Raymond smiled, "That sounds just like Edward...always helping everyone else. I suppose some of my wisdom has remained with him."

Thomas smiled in awe, "You remember him after all these years?"

"Why yes." Raymond acknowledged, "Why...I am the only one of five engines of the Furness Railway who exist today. Well...four if you don't include..."

Thomas looked at the old engine sympathetically, as his smile disappeared, "Raymond?"

"Oh, never mind. Just old memories." Raymond reassured, "I guess in my great age times come and go, but the memories, no matter the kind, stay the same. Suppose I should be grateful, I am one of the lucky ones who has been preserved."

"Preserved?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Yes, it's when an engine, or in other cases, other vehicles like cars or planes, get brought privately, so they can be maintained and protected as a...museum piece. Well, that is the rude way of stating it." Raymond explained, "Some engines are preserved record holders, others have a rich history, or others have other form of historical value. Me for example, I am the oldest standard gauge locomotive still in service in Britain. I am suppose to be based in Shildon, but the people who look after me offered to take me and my companion to Barrow-in-Furness for a short brea-"

"Huh? Protect us from what?" Thomas wondered.

Raymond looked at the tank engine in wonder, "Don't you...oh, never mind. It's nothing important." Raymond returned his friendly smile, "Besides, you look like you're in perfect working order. You work on a lovely railway, and it sounds like you have many wonderful friends too. You are a very lucky engine."

Thomas couldn't help but beam from buffer to buffer.

"Hmm, speaking of which..." Raymond wondered, "What are you doing here anyway? Quite a time for you to be away from home.

"Cinders and ashes! Busted..." Thomas thought to himself. He'll most likely get into trouble now...then Thomas had a clever idea.

"Um...I have been told to...get a special delivery!" Thomas puffed, "Um...but...I don't know where I am going..."

"I see." Raymond said, taking Thomas' word, "Where do you need to go?"

Thomas was stuck again...he honestly didn't know many places on the Mainland. But he still wanted to explore more.

"Um...I-I can't remember..."

Raymond just chuckled, "A little forgetful are we." Thomas blushed embarrassingly, "Hmm, well, maybe it's York you need to go. It's one of the bigger stations here in the North of England. Although...it is quite a distance. Especially f-"

Thomas' eyes lit up! York! The National Railway Museum! Thomas had heard of that place! He went there once a couple of years back! Maybe that could be a good place to explore!

"Thank you Raymond!" Thomas peeped excitedly, before reversing out of the shed and speeding off down the track!

"Wait! Don't you need instructions!" Raymond protested, trying to catch up with the blue tank engine, but it was no use. He couldn't keep up.

"Quite a distance for such a small tank engine..." Raymond wondered to himself. But he shrugged it off, before tiredly returning to his shed.

* * *

That morning came very quickly. Back on Sodor, Blake was pacing on the rails anxiously. She hasn't seen or heard Thomas this morning! He mustn't have returned home!

"Oh no! Oh dear..." Blake whimpered anxiously, "Why did I have to tell Thomas how t-"

"Good morning Blake!"

Blake jumped on the rails anxiously, but it was only Percy, the little green tank engine. Percy peeped good morning, before looking around.

"Blake, have you seen Thomas this morning?" Percy asked.

"U-Um...n-no...w-w-why?" Blake wondered anxiously. Percy then began to look around nervously.

"He never came back to the shed last night." Percy explained, "We all thought he would finish early that night...it's not like Thomas to disappear like that..."

Blake's eyes widened in shock. She quickly tried to leave the scene, but Percy quickly followed her!

"Blake! You know where he is!" Percy called out!

Blake didn't say a word, she just shuddered in her smokebox!

"Please Blake, where is he..."

"...I-I promised him I-I wouldn't say a w-word..."

"Please Blake...he might be in trouble, and we can help him! Please..."

Blake couldn't take Percy's sad face any more. As much as she hates breaking a promise, she knew she had to tell some engine about Thomas...

"H-He has...gone over to the Mainland..."

"Huh?" Percy asked again, "I couldn't hear you."

"...He's gone to the Mainland..."


	3. Chapter 3

"The MAINLAND!?"

All the engines at Tidmouth were shocked when they heard the news.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed, "Blake said so! She said he left yesterday evening..."

"...You've got to be joking." James complained, "Not the first time he's done it..."

"He could've at least told us..." Henry sighed.

"Poor Thomas..." Emily lamented, "Wherever could he be..."

"His own fault." Gordon huffed, "He's the one running off without letting anyone know."

"We have to go and find him." Edward stated.

"Huh?!"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward!" Gordon grumbled, "He could be anywhere!"

"This IS Thomas we're talking about Edward!" James agreed.

Edward just sighed, "He would do the same for all of us. So we should do the same for him."

"But he could be anywhere..." Henry pointed out, rather worriedly, "Out on...the Mainland..."

"Hmm...maybe he hasn't gone far." Emily questioned, "Maybe if we leave now, we might be able to catch up with him!"

"Yes! We have to find him!" Percy agreed quickly, "We have to go and find him!"

Gordon then spluttered, "W-What about my Express!?"

"And my coaches!" James whined!

"Oh our jobs! I forgot all about them!" Emily whimpered.

"And what if WE end up getting into trouble too!" Henry huffed worriedly.

The engines started debating amongst themselves, they weren't sure what was the right idea. Then Edward steamed forward, heading out of Tidmouth.

"You lot stay here. I'm going to have a talk with the Fat Controller." Edward decided.

All the engines watched as their old friend steamed ahead.

* * *

Thomas continued to steam through the lush English countryside, flying down the rails and taking in all the sights they had to offer. The Mainland was certainly more beautiful when it was daylight. Thomas was amazed! It was ever so beautiful! More beautiful than he thought it could be!

He even began to remember some of his younger years down in Brighton. Those were some of the good days. There had been other rare occasions when Thomas went to the Mainland, but he was more excited about the occasion he forgot to sight-see.

Thomas began to arrive in York, a very populated area. Thomas enjoyed looking all around!

But then he heard the sound of horns!

"Hey! Look out!"

"Watch it buddy!"

"Get off the rails!"

"Rail-hogger!"

"EEP!" Thomas peeped worriedly and hurried onto a siding, watching in shock as a parade of trains sped past!

They weren't steam engines. And they didn't seem like diesel engines either.

"Sorry there mate!"

"Keep out the way!"

"Watch where your speeding numb-box!"

"Oi! I'm dropping off passengers here!"

Thomas looked around, he had approached a very busy looking station. York Railway Station...and it was bustling with passengers and trains alike. Most of the trains were stopping off, letting off passengers and picking them up, before suddenly speeding off again! They were quite fast!

"Whoa...this is a...very busy place." Thomas wondered, he wanted to get past, but he didn't want to attract a lot of attention.

"I must get past the station...but how..." Thomas looked around. He then saw a train pull into the station – formed of 12 coaches. "Hmm...maybe if I sneak past that engine, I might be able to...yes!"

Thomas tried to puff alongside the engine as quietly as he could. As he puffed up to the front coach, he suddenly sped up and fled the scene – leaving the poor engine in a cloud of steam!

"Steam!? Here!" The engine exclaimed, coughing from the steam in her face!

Thomas giggled to himself as he sped off. He thought he was very clever. Looking around, Thomas was enjoying the view. The hustle of a big city was very different to that of most of Sodor.

"Hey, you there!"

Thomas looked around, "Huh? Someone there?"

No one answered.

"Hm...must've been my imagination-"

"Over! Here!"

Thomas stopped in his tracks, and looked to the left. On a siding, coated with bushes, he saw a beautiful, red locomotive. She gave him a small smile.

Thomas thought she looked...oddly familiar.

"If I was you, I'd try and get on a siding – now!"

"Huh? Why-"

"EEP! LOOK OUT!"

Thomas gasped and looked behind him – the very engine he sneaked past was fast approaching him!

"Tank engine! Siding! Right ahead!" The red engine cried!

Thomas panicked, and looked ahead – seeing the siding the engine was referring too! He sped up, and narrowly swooped down into the siding, missing the engine behind him by inches!

Thomas panted tiredly, that was a close call, "That was so close...I'm sorry!"

"Watch it buddy!" The engine cried as she sped off on her way, "You almost made me hit you!"

Thomas watched the engine speed away and caught his breath. He felt a gentle bump behind him, and felt himself being pulled away.

"H-Hey! Who's there!?"

"This way tank engine! Gotta get you somewhere safe!"

"W-What? Hold on! I can travel by myself you know!"

The engine continued to pull Thomas backward and pulled him onto a small turntable. As Thomas turned around, he got to see face-to-face with the friendly engine. She was a large engine, and she was painted in a glamorous red, and she appeared...streamlined?

She really did look familiar.

"Odd to see a steam engine out on the Mainline without it being a special or something." The engine giggled, "Although I have to inquire – you do look familiar. Have we met before?"

Thomas looked at the engine curiously, "Hmm...nope. Don't remember you before...but your face is familiar..."

"Hmm..."

The two engines gazed at each other.

"...Does the year 1990 sound familiar?" The engine inquired.

Thomas tried to think hard. He remembered the year...

...The year he visited the National Railway Museum in York-

"OH! I remember!" Thomas peeped, "Are...you one of the National Collection engines!?" Thomas peeped eagerly!

The engine giggled, "I might be. Oh I remember now! How can I forget the blue engine with the big number 1 on his tank!"

Thomas blushed sheepishly.

"...Thomas, wasn't it?"

Thomas then beamed, "Yes! That was me!"

The engine chuckled, "Now I remember – that Boxhill never did stop talking about you two and your time back in the London Brighton and South Coast. And that Green Arrow chap sure talks nothing but golden about you. And more recently that Flying Scotsman fella keeps talking about you Sodor engines – he is one polite fella but at times his ego is larger than his smokebox."

Thomas giggled cheekily at the comment.

"Only problem with most of the great Gresley's locomotives – grand and fast, but almost always arrogant and always with ideas above their station."

Thomas just laughed. He liked this engine already.

The engine just gave a warm smile, "My name is Duchess of Hamilton. You remember me – I was positioned next to Mallard for the day you arrived."

Thomas tried his best to think. He did remember a beautiful red engine when he saw Mallard – the world's fastest steam locomotive – but...Duchess didn't look anything like that engine now.

"Was...was that really you?" Thomas wondered, "But you look so...different?"

Duchess giggled, "Well, I have had an overhaul since then...they decided to streamline me. Not exactly my most favourite look in the world, nor is it a proper credit to the beautiful locomotives Stanier has built, but hey, it works. Just gets some getting use to."

"Wow Duchess of Hamilton..." Thomas looked in awe, "You do look amazing!"

"Oh, do just call me Duchess." Duchess chuckled, "If you called each of me and my other 37 sisters by our full names you'd be here for a fortnight."

Thomas looked at the great Duchess of Hamilton in awe – only to notice her face suddenly fell.

"Duchess...you okay?"

Duchess just gave a small smile, "Well...me and my...other two sisters now. There's only me, Duchess of Sutherland, and our poor sister City of Birmingham..."

"What happened to them?" Thomas wondered, innocently.

"...What happens to all engines eventually." Duchess sighed gravely, "Well, suppose we were lucky. Stanier's legacy lives on in us, and our other famous cousins."

Thomas saw Duchess' smile grow as she began to talk about her fellow Stanier locomotives.

"You got those 'Black Five' locomotives, proper credit to the British railway they were. The Jubilee class are also proper good ones too, and our other famous cousins, the Princess Royal class. We were the most beautiful back in the day." Duchess giggled.

"Why were all your other sisters...scrapped?" Thomas wondered, "It doesn't make sense..."

Duchess looked at the young tank engine worriedly, "You...really don't know why?"

"No..."

Duchess looked at him sympathetically, "Honestly...it is best if you don't ask. And...sometimes things are best if they are never found out. It does things to your poor smokebox – especially sweet, young engines like yourself."

Thomas was more confused then ever.

"Goodness!" Duchess exclaimed, "Don't tell me you've travelled all the way from Sodor to York without refilling your coal and tanks! That is most dangerous!"

"Huh? Oh! Right...I'm sure I can refill on my way-"

"Come through, right this minute!" Duchess insisted, "We can all give up a little coal and water! No steamie gets left out there on today's rails. It's far too dangerous!"

Thomas continued to defend himself, only for Duchess to pull him inside.

* * *

"You're going where?!"

"We have to go across the Mainland and rescue Thomas." Edward confirmed, talking to Mariah and Matthias, the Welsh twins and two of the newest arrivals on Sodor.

"We have to find him and bring him back!" Percy peeped up.

"W-What!? ALL of you!?" Matthias cried, "You can't pull of a stunt like that!"

"My words exactly!" James spoke up.

"I am missing my Express for THIS." Gordon grumbled.

"Oh stop your whining you two!" Emily huffed, "You can complain later!"

"Will you two help do our jobs while we're away?" Henry asked nicely.

"We can try." Matthias spoke, "Me and Mariah can handle freight, I'm sure Blake won't mind looking after the branch lines. Anastasia will have to pull the Express-"

"HMPH!"

"But seriously, you engines are considering this...I mean, this is serious..."

"The Fat Controller has given us permission to go and find him." Edward spoke confidently, "Now we have to find hi-"

"This is NOT something you can simply puff away from!" Mariah busted out, "This is the stupid British Railway we're talking about! What was once the best Railway in the known world has now dissolved into nothing but a corrupted organisation where the stupid people running it only do what is financially beneficial for THEM and NO ONE else!"

All the engines were taken aback by Mariah's outburst!

"And trust me – all the engines who work there? They NEVER get to have a break. They work and work and work – until SOMETHING breaks!" Mariah carried on angrily, "Not only that – if you lot get spotted on the network, you will all be sent to the bloody scrapyard!"

"Marie, Mari-"

"Shut up Matt!" Mariah growled, "Seriously, we've been there, we've SEEN what selfish things they do! We were narrowly lucky to have been saved! I highly doubt you lot will be as lucky!"

"...I think she's just saying...good luck." Matthias sighed, as he and Mariah puffed off, "You guys will certainly need it..."

The engines all looked at one another nervously. But with their boilers bubbling and their axles fizzing, they took off, heading across for the Mainland – and to find Thomas!


	4. Chapter 4

All the engines hurried over to Barrow-in-Furness, and quickly arrived at the station. The last station on the Sodor Railway network – and the connection to the Mainland. They arrived at the station, and it's small yard.

The station has certainly decreased since the glory days of steam. But it served the town of Barrow-in-Furness well. All the engines looked around slowly, keeping any eye out for their little blue tank engine.

"Thomas? You there?" Percy peeped curiously, looking down sidings.

"Thomas, it's us. Come on out." Edward whispered, looking up and down the rails.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Emily called out, "Oh, end of the line."

She came to a halt, causing James to bump into her tender.

"Ow! Emily!" James grunted!

Emily just scoffed, "Be careful James!"

"Oh dear...oh my...it's so quiet..." Henry whimpered, "For a...usually busy station-"

"Oh be quiet Henry." Gordon scoffed, "You worry far too m- AH!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Gordon quickly came to a halt and reversed down the line – bumping into Henry as he did so. In front of them, a 8 coach train came to a halt.

"Stay on the siding!" The engine cried, "Can't you see I'm dropping off passengers!"

"He's clearly a Barrovian..." Edward muttered to himself, recognising the familiar accent in the engines voice.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" Gordon huffed! The other engines tried to calm him down.

"And I am working! So get lost!" The train called, before quickly setting off back down the line.

"The cheek!" Gordon grunted.

"He did make a point though Gordon..." Emily called out, "Remember...we are now on a major railway network. So it will only get worse than this, Barrow is a famous terminus station remember? Normally served by the Northern Railway."

"How are you so sure?" Percy wondered.

"Barrow has always been a popular terminus station..." Edward pondered, "Meaning a train route will stop and start here. Although there are an odd few occasions where that isn't the case."

"THAT is a Northern engine?!" James chuckled, "His paintwork was hideous!"

"Oh James, you think that's bad you should see the LNER brand." Emily giggled.

"Don't you DARE-" Gordon growled.

"I wasn't talking about the OLD LNER Gordon!" Emily chuckled, "This is a new one – formerly it was the Virgin Trains East Coast, until some financial issues or whatever. But honestly – they look plain and hideous."

"...May I ask HOW you know all of this, Emily?" Henry wondered curiously, as the steamies carried on slowly down the rails.

"Remember that week last month I had to go to Knapford Sheds? Because of my broken Shed door?" Emily smirked, "Let's say there's a benefit and downside to sharing a shed with those Welsh and Irish twins – all they were argue over is how bad British Rail is and arguing which franchise is better. However poor Anastasia and Blake get a wink of sleep with them rattling is beyond me...of course I don't believe a word they say until I see it myself, but still it is quite fascinati-"

Emily was rudely cut off, bumping into Edward, who came to a sudden halt.

"...Can you lot hear that?" Edward spoke. Everyone listened – they could hear...puffing...steam?

"...That sounds like a steam engine?" Henry wondered.

"Out here?" James wondered, sarcastically.

"Thomas! Is that you?" Percy peeped!

The puffing appeared to come closer. Small puffs of steam could be seen.

"Hello?"

The mysterious engine called. None of the engines recognised that voice.

Except Edward.

"...That...sounds just like..."

Then, an engine appeared. Painted in a fine Indian Red livery. He had a tall funnel pointing up, four big wheels, and a tender behind him. On his tender, in yellow letters, were the initials 'F R'.

"Oh goodness!" The engine cried, "Is there a steam gala happening today?"

All the engines looked in shock at the engine – he looked very old fashioned.

"Gosh, my apologies." The engine chuckled, "Something must've slipped my mind..."

"Oh, no we're not here for a...gala?" Percy wondered to himself, "We're looking for an engine."

The old engine looked at them all – noticing their familiar liveries.

"Ah...you all look like Sodor engines."

"That's because we are." James announced smuggly.

"Who are you...good sir?" Henry asked, trying to be polite.

The old engine chuckled, "Oh please, none of the formalities. I may be an old gentleman, but I am just an engine like all of you." He chuckled, "My name is Raymond. The oldest standard gauge locomotive currently functioning in this blessed United Kingdom."

The engines gasped in amazement.

"Oldest standard gauge locomotive!?" Emily gasped in awe, "Wow! Just...how old exactly?"

Raymond just smiled proudly, "Why I...hmm..." He wondered to himself, "Goodness Lottie...Ah yes, I remember I'm older than 150. Hahah, however, I'm all fuzzy after that. My mathematics isn't what it use to be – I just know my date of creation was 1863 – 34 years after the creation of Stephenson's famous Rocket."

All the engines were amazed! Never had they met an engine as old as Raymond!

Edward then slowly rolled forward.

"Is...Is that...really YOU, Raymond?"

Raymond looked ahead at the wise engine and gasped.

"...Edward?"

"Wait!" Emily questioned, "You two...know each other?"

Edward chuckled to himself, "More than KNOW each other Emily."

Raymond chuckled alongside, "Why yes, we more than know each other deary. Edward and I use to work on the Furness Railway. 1896 he arrived in the yard – I have been his mentor ever since...well, until he was given a transfer to Sodor in 1915. Goodness! Haven't you changed!"

Edward blushed embarrassingly, but smiled sweetly at the sight of his old mentor.

"Such a beautiful coat you've got, and you've grown into your own engine." Raymond chuckled, "Goodness Lottie...Edith would be ever so pleased."

"Edith?" Gordon muttered.

"Who's Edith?" Henry asked.

"Uh..." Edward stuttered, trying to change the subject, "W-We're looking for our friend, Raymond. Have you seen him pass by at all?"

"Hm? What does he...oh!" Raymond gasped, "Is he a small tank engine with a number 1 on his tank?"

"Yes!" Percy answered quickly, "Yes that's him! Where is he!?"

"Goodness lad, you've missed him. He passed Barrow just gone midnight." Raymond explained, "I allowed him to shelter in my shed for a while, but he was gone without asking for directions. Gracious Lottie...he's gone quite a distance for such a small engine...poor boy..."

"Why?" James asked, "Where's he gone to now?"

"Why, he's heading towards York." Raymond said, "Just gone eastbound. Maybe...if you hurry, you could see him. If his fire hasn't held you may find him on a sidin-"

"Come on everyone!" Percy peeped, leading the parade of engines onward, "Let's go!"

"Oh goodness!" Raymond gasped, left in a cloud of steam.

Edward slowly followed his friends, not before leaving a friendly toot for his old mentor, "Sorry I couldn't stay Raymond..."

Raymond watched curiously as Edward sped off as fast as he could to join his friends. He could only worry about these Sodor engines...

"Goodness Lottie...please watch over them and may they be safe..." Raymond muttered to himself.

* * *

"I must say though, as much as I am grateful for all the wonderful people in the museum have done for me, and all the lovely comments made by the enthusiasts, I must say...nothing feels the same unless I am out there pulling a good, long train."

Thomas listened with curiosity to Duchess' stories. Whilst Thomas was being refilled with water, and given plenty more coal, the Duchess of Hamilton had began to tell him stories of her early years, many about her sisters, and her time in America before World War II started, and arriving back to Britain during the War. She would also tell stories of other famous engines of the National Railway Collection – those both in York, and in other museums around the UK.

"Wow!" Thomas gasped as he listened to her stories, "Bet you've been all around the Mainland haven't you?

"Mainlan- oh! Haha, yes I have." Duchess chuckled to herself, as she escorted Thomas out, back to the Mainline, "It is always beautiful, you never get tired of the same place. Some places are nicer than others, of course, but regardless, it's always lovely to see them."

Thomas just beamed at the famous engine, but Duchess just sighed.

"Although...I do sometimes miss the days me and my sisters would grace down the rails." She lamented, "We would glide like swans down the rails, and everyone loved to see us."

Thomas looked at her sympathetically, "You really miss them, huh?"

"Oh yes...even Sutherland and Birmingham, it has been a while since I've seen them." she sighed, "Sutherland must be having the time of her life going out there...and poor Birmingham...I understand she is cared for but...poor girl must be tired of being on display in a museum all of her life..."

Thomas just looked at her sadly.

"Gracious me...there's me talking about my sisters and our little stories..." Duchess chuckled a bit, "But...you must be heading for somewhere?"

"H-Huh?" Thomas gasped.

"...You must be heading somewhere right?" Duchess smiled, "Unless it's a special train, there's no steam engines on the UK Mainline. So you must be needing to get somewhere?"

"Oh! Yes...uh..."

Thomas was busted. He didn't know where else to go...he couldn't tell Duchess what he has done, but he doesn't want to go back to Sodor just yet...there was so much more to see!

"W-Well I...uh...I need to...I need to get a train but...I might've...diverted?" Thomas giggled nervously, obviously lying...

Duchess looked at him oddly, "Where...were you suppose to go exactly? Derby? Plymouth? Crewe?"

Crewe! Of course! Thomas remembers Crewe! He's never been there himself, but he remembered Henry went there for his special rebuild after his horrific Flying Kipper accident – he would talk endlessly about his time there. Maybe this could be Thomas' chance to go there and experience it for himself!

"Y-Yes! I need to go to Crewe!" Thomas peeped, although slightly nervous – what if Duchess saw through his lie.

Duchess just looked at Thomas. But she didn't think much of it.

"Gosh, you're well off from there..." Duchess commented, "Well...may I suggest going south until you get to Doncaster?"

"Doncaster?" Thomas wondered, the name sounded familiar...

"Yes. Head on south until you get to Doncaster. Then once you're there, get on the track that goes west, You should be able to go straight on to Crewe from there." Duchess explained, "Not the most efficient route, but it does mean you should be able to avoid the heavy traffic going towards Manchester. Also...it's the only route I can remember."

"Okay!" Thomas peeped, "Thanks for the tip Duchess!" And Thomas puffed away in a cloud of steam!

"B-Be sure to keep eye on your coal and water supply!" Duchess cried out worriedly, watching the little, blue tank engine speed out of sight.


End file.
